


red sky at morning, sailor take warning

by bloodsparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s03e06 Red Sky at Morning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsparks/pseuds/bloodsparks
Summary: A bratty Dean teases Sam, pushing it a little too far.





	red sky at morning, sailor take warning

"You know there are limits to what I'll do, right?" Sam's gaze is hard as he looks pointedly at Dean.

Limits. An interesting topic, especially between the two of them considering the oddities of their relationship and agreement. Limits, right along with safe-words and kinks; tropes and fetishes. 

Dean's charm and smile never wavers. "Ah, he's playing hard to get, that's cute."

The words are jovial and teasing, but Sam isn't laughing. He squints, narrowing his eyes a little.  _Last chance, Dean_ , he implicates.

But instead of any form of apology, Dean changes the subject. He knows what he's in for, and frankly, he can't wait until they get back to their room alone. It's been too long since he last acted up, and Sam's punishments have always been divine. 


End file.
